Talk:St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries
There are two articles about St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and injuries. The difference in titles is St. Mungos and St Mungo's. *Redirected the other page to this one - it was barely more than a stub anyway, and this one is the correct spelling as per the source material. - Cavalier One 16:59, 10 August 2007 (UTC) This article should no longer need further dewikipediafication ;p Mafalda Hopkirk 19:16, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Appearances when is the hospital mentioned in Chamber of Secrets?--Rodolphus 11:32, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :On page 340 it says "Professor Lockhart would be unable to return next year, owing to the fact that he needed to go away and get his memory back." Not sure if that counts, though. Nick O'Demus 12:48, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::No. Ron mentions it in chapter 3 but not by name. He simply called it "the hospital". I think a note should be put in the appearances part of the article stating that.--Fish need bicycles! (talk) 17:57, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Where do witches have children? At home or at a different wizarding hospital? Why are there Saints in the wizarding world? Why do wizards celebrate Christmas and Easter, for that matter? Was Jesus a wizard? 04:36, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :This site is not a general discussion forum. - Nick O'Demus 10:59, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Infobox picture Where did you get the picture seen in the infobox?? --Danniesen :It's a concept art for the Order of the Phoenix film. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:11, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Possible "Behind the Scenes"? (I'm putting this here because I don't know if it fits in the article.) * A possible inspiration for the location of Sr Mungo's is the real-life Burberry's, a long-derelict department store in The Haymarket; although it is concrete/stone rather than brick and is not condemned (just disused for decades), it is currently the only real-life derelict department store in central London. Could this go in, or is it too speculative? — RobertATfm (talk) 01:09, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :This article would be more appropriate, if such a note were to be added. And it's certainly possible, though I'd prefer other editors to weigh in first. I'm rather neutral on the matter myself at this point in time. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 01:23, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Great Britain I think there is solid evidence that the hospital cares for the wizarding population of Great Britain (England, Scotland and Wales.) If Hogwarts members - supposedly in the north of Scotland - are routinely sent to London for care, this tends to argue that St Mungo's is the only hospital in GB. Any other hospital would'' almost'' certainly be closer to Hogwarts, and at least one or two would be sent there. We know almost nothig about the magical community in Ireland. There may or may not be another hospital in that island. Who knows? So I think it is best to play it safe and simply say that it is the only magical hospital in Great Britain. Wva (talk) 22:17, June 10, 2016 (UTC)